familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Enoch Callaway (1792-1859)
Rev. Enoch Callaway (September 14, 1792 - September 12, 1859), son of John Callaway (1746-1821) and Bethany Arnold (1749-1844) of Wilkes County, Georgia, married in Wilkes Co. December 5, 1811 Martha Reeves (1796-1879), daughter of Abner Reeves (c1761-1809) and Sarah Wright (c1773-1858), daughter of William Wright (c1741-1813) and Mary of York District, South Carolina. Baptist Minister Rev. Callaway, a pioneer Baptist preacher, was baptized in December 1808 at Sardis church where he was ordained into the ministry November 7, 1823. He served his community as pastor of Sardis, Reboboth, County Line and Beaverdam Churches in Wilkes Co., and Baird's and Millstown Churches in Oglethorpe County, Georgia. He was a member of the Executive Committee of the Georgia Baptist Convention and attended the organizational meeting of the Southern Baptist Convention in 1845 in Augusta, Georgia as a messenger from Sardis church. In addition to his work of the gospel, he managed a large farming operations he inherited from his father and in 1840 constructed the family home that remains in the family today. He is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. Family Rev. Callaway and his wife, Martha "Patsy" Reeves, were the parents of fourteen children all born near Rayle, Wilkes County, Georgia. 1. Elizabeth Callaway (1812-1902) married in Wilkes County, Georgia on November 5, 1829 William Owen Cheney (1809-1871), son of John Cheney (1765-1837) and Catherine Evans Owen (1781-1854) of Greene County, Georgia. 2. John R. Callaway (1814-1826) died from a fall off a horse. He is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 3. Sally Callaway (1816-1821) is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 4. Lydia Callaway (1818-1892) married Christopher Binns (1818-1881), son of Christopher Binns, Jr. (c1768-?) and Sarah C. (b. 1778) and brother of George S. Binns (1798-?) and Johnson W. Binns (c1810-?). 5. William Reeves Callaway (1820-1895) married three times: first in Greene County, Georgia on January 17, 1838 Rhoda Anne Cheney (1821-1848), daughter of John Cheney (1765-1837) and Catherine Evans Owen (1781-1854); secondly Jane O. Smith (c1816-?); and thirdly in Wilkes County, Georgia on November 5, 1863 Nancy E. Maxwell (1830-1912), daughter of Wylie Maxwell (?-1835) and Elizabeth Ragan Callaway (1807-?), daughter of Joseph Callaway (1762-1833) and Nancy Ragan (1768-1813). 6. Dr. Reuben Strozier Callaway (1822-1853) married in Greene County, Georgia on January 22, 1846 Sarah Ann L. Callaway (1829-1909), daughter of Seaborn Callaway (1797-1877) and Delphia Poteet (1803-1891). 7. Martha Callaway (1823-1895) married James Henry Spratlin (1815-1871), son of Henry Spratlin (c1791-1831) and Mary Anne Johnson (c1795-?). 8. Mary Bethany Callaway (1825-1905) married in Wilkes County, Georgia on January 18, 1844 Capt. James Frederick Geer (1824-1905), son of David Geer (1791-1855) and Sarah Greer (1805-1826). 9. Sarah Ann Callaway (1828-1912) married on November 22, 1848 Rev. Dr. Thomas Napoleon Rhodes (1822-1909), son of Heflin Smith Rhodes (1793-c1836) and Elizabeth Gunn (1799-1847). 10. Enoch G. Callaway (1830-1843) is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 11. Rev. Abner Reeves Callaway (1832-1893) first married in Oglethorpe County, Georgia on October 15, 1852 Sarah Jane Howard (1835-1878), daughter of Robert Groves Howard (1798-1855) and Mary Brooks Glenn (1810-1840). Rev. Callaway secondly married in Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia on June 24, 1879 Mary Welbourne Ely (1842-1915), daughter of Wilborn Ely (1806-1842) and Mary Newsom (1810-?). 12. Sanders Callaway (1834-1835) is buried in the Callaway Family Cemetery, Wilkes County, Georgia. 13. Eliza Ann Callaway (1836-1895) married in Wilkes County, Georgia on January 29, 1852 Dr. Francis Marion Cheney (1821-1874), son of John Cheney (1765-1837) and Catherine Evans Owen (1781-1854). 14. Rev. Dr. Brantly Mercer Callaway (1838-1902) married near Greenville, Meriwether County, Georgia on January 11, 1859 Lucy Brooks Howard (1837-1915), daughter of Robert Groves Howard (1798-1855) and Mary Brooks Glenn (1810-1840). Ancestry Burial *Enoch Callaway at FindAGrave Category:Married in Wilkes County, Georgia Category:Died in Wilkes County, Georgia Category:Non-SMW people articles